Have Faith
by Hannah Karen
Summary: When an American student comes to Hogwarts, Draco turns into a Hufflepuff and Snape gets protective. What is it about her that causes everyone to change? Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I originally wrote this fanfiction under another pen name and the email used under that account was disabled, so I no longer can get into it. I decided to rewrite it and I'm going to make it much better. This idea does belong to me, so if you try to say otherwise, don't read it. So anyway, enjoy! Criticism is very welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, locations, or original events. **

Draco Malfoy felt fantastic. Potter and Weasel hadn't been on the train, the Golden Trio was nowhere to be found, and the group of First Years looked like good Slytherin material. So far, the year's events were leaning in his favor.

Severus Snape, however, was _very_ on edge. He had been discussing a new student with the Headmaster that would be arriving at Hogwarts this year. But there was no time left to fret. The Sorting had already begun and he needed to know if this was going to be the best day of his life or not.

When Professor McGonagall got to the M section, she smiled.

"Ah, and now for our new American student." All eyes turned to her, shocked, and Snape shot to attention. "Matthews, Faith."

The group of First Years separated to reveal a small, blonde with her nose stuck in a Second Year Potions book. She continued to read, completely oblivious to what was going on around her. A smile threatened to form on Snape's lips and McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Ms. Matthews?" she called. Faith looked up, still clueless. "Your Sorting?"

A look of realization spread over her face and she slammed her book shut, scrambling up to the stool where the Sorting Hat was waiting for her.

Before she could even sit down, the Sorting Hat cried, "Slytherin!" silencing the light chuckles that were quickly spreading throughout the Great Hall.

Snape had never had to fight against a smile so hard in his life. He couldn't be more proud.

The Slytherin Prince was frozen in shock. He took that as a huge threat to his throne, someone who competed with him as the slimiest Slytherin and fastest Sorting. But he got all of his confidence back when everyone scooted away from her as she sat down. She simply sighed and moved to the end of the table by herself.

What Draco hadn't expected was the twinge of guilt in his chest.

After the Sorting was finished and the feast had begun, Faith still didn't have anyone next to her. The Hall was still in silence, everyone shocked about the new student.

Draco sighed. "I cannot believe that I'm about to do this," he grumbled to himself before turning to his loyal subjects. "I'll be right back."

Every student in the Hall watched, stunned as Draco got up from his throne at the center of the Slytherin table and sat in front of the American girl, who everyone thought he would treat worse than a Muggle-born.

"Can I help you, oh mighty Prince of Slytherin?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her book.

Every pair of eyes widened to approximately the size of saucers at the comment, but Draco just smiled.

"So you've heard of me."

"I'm American, not stupid. What do you want?"

"Well, you looked a little lonely, so I'd thought I should come join you." Faith glanced up, raised an eyebrow and Draco chuckled to himself. "That was very Hufflepuff of me, I apologize."

She shrugged. "Everyone needs a little Hufflepuff sometimes."

He looked up at her and she granted him a soft smile as she quietly closed her book. He glanced at Snape, whose eyes were so narrow in a glare; they might as well be closed. Draco blinked at him, shocked at his Godfather's protection over the girl, before turning back to Faith.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, if that's all that you wanted, I think it's time you returned to your subjects. They've had enough shock therapy to last them at least a week."

Draco looked back to his friends to see them all staring at him in shock. Well, Blaise was gazing at Faith, but everyone else was staring at him.

Wait.

Blaise was gazing at Faith.

Why the Salazar was Blaise gazing at Faith?

Draco was about to bid Faith goodbye and return to his friends to ask Blaise _why the hell he was gazing at her_ when Dumbledore announced the end of the feast. Faith stood and followed the rest of the Slytherins, waving to Draco as she left. Snape approached the stunned boy and looked at him down his nose.

"Mr. Malfoy," he drawled, "if you lay a finger on her, you will regret it more than any other idiotic act you've ever committed, and believe me when I say that I know of plenty. She doesn't need your stupid infatuation distracting her from her studies."

"Sir, I am most definitely _not_ infatuated with her. And I must say, I am quite out of her league, so you needn't worry." Draco replied haughtily.

"I do recall leaving all of your Malfoy dignity behind to act like a bloody _Hufflepuff_." The Professor snapped. This was the first time Draco had ever seen the Potions Master lose his temper. Snape took a deep breath and continued. "And if anything she is so far out of _your_ league that it will take you your entire lifetime to catch up. Get to your House and return this book to Faith. She seems to have forgotten it, as she was too distracted by all of your Hufflepuff glory to pick it up on her way out."

Snape shoved Faith's Second Year Potions book in front of him, but Draco just stared at it.

A Second Year book?

Draco bid Snape goodnight and made his way to Slytherin House. He found one of the First Year girls in the common room and held the book out to her.

"Could you return this to Faith Matthews for me?" he asked softly.

The entire common room turned to stare at them and the small girl looked down.

"She's not in my dorm," she responded quietly.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "She's in First Year, yeah?"

The girl shook her head. "She was led to the Second Year dorms."

Draco nodded and found one of his best friends, Pansy Parkinson, handing her the book.

"Could you give this to her for me?"

"Oh, Draco honey, you know I would, but why would I when she's right there and you could give it to her yourself?"

She nodded toward the fire place and Draco followed her gaze to see Faith sitting down on the floor, reading another Second Year book. He smiled and actually sat on the floor next to her, sliding the book into her lap.

"So I have a question," he stated, leaning back on his elbows. He noticed that everyone was staring at them and waved them away. "Why do you have Second Year books?"

She looked at him like that was the dumbest question he could have asked.

"I'm in Second Year," she responded slowly, as if it was obvious.

"But you were just sorted."

She nodded. "Hogwarts isn't exactly easy for me to access, seeing that I had to cross an ocean to get here."

"Yes, I understand that, but why didn't you come last year?"

Faith looked down, very aware that everyone was watching them. "Um, my parents home schooled me." Draco raised his eyebrow at her. "I-I mean my tutor schooled me. My mom didn't think I was ready to be away from home yet."

"Well, you must be a large name in magic, seeing that you were accepted into Hogwarts. How come I haven't heard of your family?"

She shrugged. "Different countries, different celebrities."

"Then how did you know about my family?"

"My parents still have the Daily Prophet delivered to us. They used to live here. They went to this school, actually."

"Interesting. And by the way you were Sorted; I'm assuming that they were both in Slytherin?"

She shook her head. "My mom was in Ravenclaw. My grandmother wasn't very happy about it, but you can't argue with the hat."

Draco nodded. "I understand why. Ravenclaws think they know everything." Faith glared at him and he stood. "Well, I'm off to bed. Sleep well."

She nodded. "Same to you."

Draco went to his dorms, leaving the rest of the Slytherins to stare at Faith in awe. After ten more minutes of reading by the fire, she stood up and froze when she saw every pair of eyes on her. She gave a small smile and walked to the Second Year girls' dorm.

She was surprised to be met with two harsh stares from her dorm-mates. She quietly made her way to her bed on the far wall of the room. She got her pajamas from her trunk, changed in the bathroom, and made her way back down to the common room. She sat on one of the soft black couches and opened her Potions book to page four-hundred sixty-seven and stared at it.

The common room slowly emptied and soon Faith was alone. She tapped the page with her wand three times. The page turned from a simple cure for boils to a potion that's haunted her since she was six.

_Dark Mark Removal Potion._

She, her brother, and her father, who invented the potion, were the only people who knew of it's existence. She rolled up the left sleeve of her sweatshirt, revealing her slithering Dark Mark. She winced in pain as a hissing sound echoed in her mind. It seemed to be coming from the walls and it gradually morphed into words.

_"Niece of Riddle," _it hissed. _"I command you to find the Boy Who Lived and bring him to me. You will be rewarded greatly."_

She slammed the book shut, pulled her sleeve back over her arm, and closed her eyes as she felt her green irises deepen in color. Yes, she could feel it. She could also feel the tips of her hair turning black.

A door opened and Snape stepped out of his quarters into the common room. He felt a twinge of guilt course through him when he saw Faith curled up, clutching her left arm, wincing as her hair turned back to blonde. He sat next to her on the couch. He wasn't good at comforting people, but for her he'd improvise.

"I know how you're feeling," he attempted.

"How? I thought you were in the Order."

He nodded. "But I haven't always been on the side of the Light."

She looked at him and sniffled, hugging her knees to her chest. "Why are you telling me this?"

He sighted. "Faith, there's a reason that you were asked to come to Hogwarts on your eleventh birthday." He looked up from his twisted hands and she leaned forward, urging him to go on. "Professor Dumbledore heard from one of the other teachers of your… situation at home."

"My situation?"

"Your story, rather."

"How does anyone here know my story? Not even my own parents know my story, seeing that they just decided to dump me out of theirs."

"Faith, we had reasons—"

"—We? As in you're my father?" She asked accusingly.

Snape took a deepened breath and closed his eyes. "Yes, I am your father, but before you overreact, let me explain."

She sat back and crossed her arms, ready for him to explain why he'd missed ten years of her life and why he'd forced her to spend four of those years with Bellatrix of all people! But the door of the First Year boys' dorm opened before he could explain.

Two boys ran over to Snape, one holding his eye.

"Professor!" the other begged. "His wand just started shooting sparks and one hit him the eye! We don't know what happened."

Snape sighed and looked to Faith. "We will continue this tomorrow after class. I will let your next teacher know that you'll be late."

"Fine, but I'm telling Noah."

Snape nodded. "I believe that's in order. Alright, get to bed. I'm taking these two to the Hospital Wing."

They left the common room and Faith sighed, going back to her dorm. Luckily, the other three occupants of the room were fast asleep. She crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

**A/N: So here's chapter one of the new Have Faith. I really hope that you enjoyed it and are willing to leave reviews. Once again, criticism is welcome. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited and followed! You guys are what keep me going. Reviews are welcome and loved. Enjoy!"**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the laptop I'm writing this on. The rest belongs to our beautiful J.K. Rowling.**

Faith sighed as she stirred her potion. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and she had been hearing that stupid voice in the walls all morning. From the look on Harry's face, he'd been hearing it too; either that or it was the fact that he actually had to _work _to get the potion correct.

When Faith's potion was ready to sit and brew, she sat down and rubbed her eyes. Snape was testing her potion on a rat, a smile almost forming on his lips when it fell into a deep sleep, when the door burst open and a girl with unnatural looking red hair stumbled into the room. She made her way to Snape, panting and she shoved a piece of parchment towards him.

He raised an eyebrow and read the note. "So, Ms. Davis, what is your excuse for being late?" he drawled.

"Well, sir," she began. "My orphanage wouldn't take me to the station, so I had to catch a cab and the driver got lost, so then I had to walk."

"You walked from London?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

He sighed. "I guess I must excuse you from a detention then, however I will be taking ten points from Gryffindor after that _horrendous _interruption. Luckily, your new partner has already perfect the potion. I'll have her catch you up on the lesson."

Everyone but Faith was staring at Snape in shock. Had he almost _smiled _at the American? And then he saved _Alaska, _a bloody _Gryffindor_ (and the worst of them all), from a detention? Something was wrong and everyone knew that it had to do with Faith.

Snape turned to the class and sneered. "Get back to work, Potter, before I take fifty points from you and your housemates."

Every Gryffindor turned back to their work, but the Slytherins continued to stare.

"Professor?" Alaska asked softly. "Who's my new partner?"

"Faith, this is Alaska Davis. Davis, this is Faith Matthews. Faith, I apologize for having to put you with a Gryffindor, but—"

Suddenly, Alaska pounced on Faith, carelessly hitting the cauldron of bubbling Sleeping Draught next to them. Luckily, Faith stopped it from toppling over before hugging Alaska back. Snape's brow shot up once again.

"You two have met?"

Faith nodded. "She's my cousin. We've been talking through owl for six years."

Snape nodded. "Well, get her caught up. We don't have time for silly family reunions."

Faith let Alaska copy her notes and went over how to make the potion with her until the end of class. Faith and Alaska were the only ones remaining, in the end.

"Now," Snape started. "Alaska, this summer, I'm sending you to live with Faith and her brother, Noah."

Her face flashed with hope for a brief second before she shut down again. "Professor, I don't think that you have the authority to do that."

"I don't, but Noah does. I send him the papers this morning for adoption after Faith told him of my location. He is now your legal guardian."

"So you told her?"

Snape sighed. "Yes, I have informed her of our relation."

"And he still owes me a very detailed explanation," Faith put in.

"I'm getting to it," he snapped.

She glared at the floor and crossed her arms. Snape looked away and Alaska tangled her fingers, aware of the awkward situation.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go. Faith, does Blaise know you're here? We have double herbology next and I can tell him that you made it."

"The whole school knows I'm here, Al. And he's in my House."

Alaska perked up. "You got into Slytherin?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Of course I did, I'm heir."

"You know about that?" Snape interrupted.

She scoffed. "Of course. Noah didn't keep me completely in the dark."

"Ms. Davis, go to class. I need to speak with Ms. Matthews for a moment."

Alaska nodded, gathered her books, and left. Faith sat down and looked at him with expecting eyes.

"Your mother left," he stated simply. "I didn't have a choice."

"Why did she leave? What about Noah? Why did you raise him and leave me with Bellatrix?"

"I continued to raise your brother because he needed me to. You were young enough to grow up without knowing us. I left you with Bella because I couldn't leave you with your Godparents."

"Why? And you still haven't told me why she left."

Snape was beginning to lose his patience. He was present for her terrible twos and 'why' had been her favorite word.

"I didn't leave you with them because I wanted you as far away from Lucius Malfoy as possible. Narcissa is the one who suggested I leave you with her."

"My Godparents are the Malfoys?" She scoffed. "That was a great call. I'm actually glad that you left me with Bellatrix, seeing how the Malfoy brat turned out—"

"You are definitely your mother's child."

"Speaking of my mother, where is she?"

"She's somewhere in America, which is why I instructed your brother to take you there."

"He knew?!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. "And he never told me?! He's just as bad as you!"

With that, she burst from the room and ran out to the lake. She sat in front of a giant oak tree and hugged her knees to her chest. She rested her forehead on her knees and just cried, not knowing who she was madder at.

A strong hand squeezed her shoulder and she glanced up to see Blaise in front of her, a worried expression etched into his features.

"Are you okay? You missed all of Herbology."

She cursed under her breath and sniffled. "Were there any notes?"

He nodded. "You can copy mine. But what's wrong?" He wiped a tear from her cheek and she sniffled again.

"Snape is my dad and Noah knew."

Blaise did a double take. "Snape is your _father? _My God, did he tell you?"

She nodded. "And he left me with _Bellatrix. _And Noah _knew about him."_

He sighed and pulled her into a hug, stroking the back of her hair.

"Blaise!" Draco called. "It's time for lunch! Let's go!"

Blaise sighed. "I'll be right there!"

Faith shook her head into his shoulder. "No, go ahead. I'll be fine."

"Well, you're coming with us." He stood and started pulling her off the ground.

"No, Pansy doesn't like me," she whined.

"I don't care, you didn't eat this morning and you get grumpy when you don't eat. You don't have to talk to her."

"But she's mean." Faith plopped back in the grass and crossed her arms.

"You're acting like a child. Come on, you have to socialize with someone."

"But Alaska got into Gryffindor!"

"Then you can socialize with me. Let's go."

"Faith pouted and let him drag her back to the castle and into the Great Hall. Blaise took his seat next to Pansy and everyone spread out just enough so that the only room at the table was at the end. She gave Blaise a small, sarcastic grin and sat at the end of the table near the teachers. She glared at Snape, who was watching her, and promptly poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice. She was about to pull out a piece of parchment and start her Potions homework when Blaise sat down in front of her.

"Get tired of the Pureblood Pricks?"

He sighed. "There aren't that bad. Now why did you tell Draco that you were Pureblood?"

"I'm not stupid, Blaise. I know how you treat people like me."

"How I treat them? Yes, because I came here to insult you when your father is _glaring at me." _He whispered the last part so that no one would hear him. "You need to stop being ridiculous and accept who you are."

"The heir of Slytherin who happened to be an American orphan with a Dark Mark being raised by her brother?" she hissed. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

She slammed her books to leave, but Blaise caught her arm.

Her left arm.

Alaska came flying from the Gryffindor table and grabbed the edge of her sleeve just before her Mark was revealed. She glanced between them and rushed out of the Hall, her books forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Here's where things start to go wrong and we get a little more of Faith's real story. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company belong to J.K Rowling. Faith Matthews and Alaska Davis belong to me. **

"Can you believe Lockhart?" Faith grumbled as she and Alaska walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I know," Alaska sighed dreamily. "Isn't he amazing?"

They sat at the end of the Slytherin table and Faith rolled her eyes.

"Yes, amazing. As in, I'm amazed that he's actually set Cornish Pixies on students. And he didn't even know what he was doing! It took Hermione and me twenty minutes to get poor Neville down from the ceiling."

Alaska was about to retort when Blaise stomped over and plopped in the seat next to Faith, resting his head on the table.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Alaska questioned taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"My knickers?" Blaise looked up at her, an eyebrow raised, and Faith handed him a cup of pumpkin juice.

Alaska shrugged and Faith placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Malfoy's been staring at you all day," he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes, but rubbed his shoulder. "Jealous much?"

He sighed and rested his chin on his hand, looking at her with sad eyes. "Faith, we've been over this."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Have we?"

He perked up and Alaska made a gagging noise. Faith rolled her eyes once again and shoved a plate of chips towards her cousin, causing her to shut up and shovel half of them into her mouth.

"Draco, darling, stop staring," Pansy commanded softly.

Draco waved her away and continued to watch Faith and Blaise flirt with each other, giggled, and tried to find excuses to get closer to each other. He finally just gave up and moved next to Alaska. The three outcasts stared at him in shock.

"Is there a reason that you invited yourself to the land of misfit toys?" Faith asked with a raised eyebrow.

He scoffed. "I was just wondering why you let a bloody Gryffindor sit at this table."

Alaska glared at him and Faith rested her chin on her hand.

"Is that so? That's ironic, because I was just wondering why you consider yourself Slytherin Royalty."

Alaska snickered and Blaise started playing with Faith's fingers under the table as if to tell her not to push it.

"No, really. I don't see why you're such a big deal. I mean, Blaise and Pansy have about the same amount of money as you and Vince and Greg only follow you around because they're dense enough to believe your threats. I just don't understand."

She gave him an innocent smile and he looked down, slightly hurt.

Hurt.

Draco Malfoy looked hurt because of what she had just said to him.

If anyone else had said those words, he would've scoffed, told them off, and sent a few hexes toward their pants. Of course, no one ever dared to say those words, so it normally wasn't even a possibility.

But for some reason, when Faith said those words, it hurt. Reality smacked him in the face and, Merlin, did it hurt?

He looked down and shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "Well, I guess you have a point there. Sorry for intruding."

He stood to leave, but Faith caught his arm. "Um, why don't you stay? The land of misfit toys could use another resident."

"Bipolar much?" Alaska muttered.

Faith kicked her under the table as Draco smiled and nodded. He sat back down next to Alaska and kept his mouth shut while the others happily conversed. He watched Faith as she smiled and giggled at Blaise's jokes; as she would jump when Blaise playfully poked her side; as she sent dangerous glares towards Snape; as she sent him warm, soft smiles…

"Draco, what do you think?" Blaise suddenly asked, sending his train of thought far off of its tracks.

"What do I think of what?"

"Isn't Krum the best seeker?"

"I don't know. Faith?"

The three of them looked over to Faith, who was now working on her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, not even involved with the conversation. She looked up, her wavy hair falling in her eyes, and rubbed her arms.

"I, um…" she began softly. "I wouldn't really know."

"You've never heard of Viktor Krum?" Blaise asked, astonished.

She scratched behind her ear. "No, I haven't. I haven't even seen a Quidditch match, so I don't really have a frame of reference."

"You've never seen a Quidditch match," Draco repeated. "That's strange. I would think that you knew all about, with your parents being a big name in magic and all."

Faith glanced between Blaise and Alaska, who were staring at her like she was mad, then looked down at her essay.

"I'll explain later. I have a few things that I needed to tell you anyway."

He nodded and the group finished their meal in silence. Draco returned to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle when they were dismissed and Alaska left with the Gryffindors, trying to find Harry. Faith and Blaise stayed toward the back of the mass of Slytherins, their pinkies interlocked.

Suddenly, the group came to a stop and Faith and Blaise pushed to the front of the group. Faith stopped, stunned, and Blaise placed a hand on her back. She looked to Alaska, who had lost all of the color in her face.

"Did you do it?" Alaska mouthed.

Faith shook her head and looked to Snape and he discretely held up seven fingers. She flashed him a thankful smile before nodding to Alaska, grabbing Blaise's hand, and pulling him to the seventh floor corridor. As Alaska ran up to them, a giant door appeared and Faith dragged them both into the room.

The two of them stared, stunned. In front of them was a large sitting room, much like the Slytherin common room, but was colored in purple and black, rather than green and silver.

It was so Faith.

Faith curled up on one of the squishy black couches in front of the fire place and pulled at her hair as it began to turn black. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain as her green irises darkened and began scratching at her left wrist.

Blaise sat next to her and held both of her hands, stopping her. "Faith, talk to me," he demanded softly. "What's wrong?"

"Riddle's back," she let out in a shaky whisper. "Lucius gave Ginny the diary and she's been talking to him through it. He took over her mind and she opened the Chamber."

"Faith, are you sure that it wasn't you?" Alaska chimed in. "Harry did a pretty good job of destroying Voldemort last year and, unless your mom somehow got on property, you're the only Heir of Slytherin in Britain. It's very unlikely that he's back."

Faith glared up at her, shaky and sweating. "I hate that cat, but do you really think that I would set that thing loose on it?"

"What thing?" Blaise asked, holding Faith tightly in her arms.

Faith shuddered and leaned into Blaise's embrace, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Alaska sighed.

"While Hogwarts was being constructed, Salazar Slytherin created a Secret Chamber. Most people think it's just a rumor, but Faith being Heir of Slytherin and me being Heir of Gryffindor, we both know the history of the school like the back of our hands, including everything that isn't in the textbook."

"Wait, you're Heir of Gryffindor?"

Alaska groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm heir. And yes, I'm also related to Faith."

"So, if Faith is Heir of Slytherin that makes her a descendant of You-Know-Who."

"No, I'm not. I'm a descendant of his mother," Faith mumbled into his neck. He looked up to Alaska for an explanation.

"Not many people know that Tom Riddle had a twin sister named Taylor. They were both named the Heirs of Slytherin right before their mother died. Their father, being the idiot Muggle that he was, didn't know what the hell she was talking about, so he left Tom in an orphanage and took care of Taylor because he didn't know that she was a witch until she turned eleven and got her Hogwarts letter.

"So, during their sixth year, Tom found the Chamber of Secrets and released the Basilisk on the Muggle-born, then trapped the memory of his sixteen-year-old self in a diary. A girl was killed, and Tom blamed it on Hagrid, knowing of his love for animals would be against him, and he didn't dare accuse Taylor of it.

"That same year, Taylor fell in love with the Heir of Gryffindor, Greg Matthews. Of course, Tom was furious, so they both dropped out of Hogwarts and ran away to Godric's Hollow where they had two daughters. They named their oldest, Elizabeth, the Heir of Slytherin, and their youngest, Emily, the Heir of Gryffindor."

"Alright, so that's how the whole Heir thing happened. But if Faith is the only one who could open the Chamber and didn't, who did?"

"The diary," Faith whispered. "Ginny has the diary."

**A/N: Okay, that was a really long chapter, but I hope that clears some things up and raises more questions that I promise will be answered… eventually. Just a warning, I have huge plans for this fanfic, so I really hope that you guys are dedicated. Reviews, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, hello! I've heard from some people that know me personally that the last chapter was a little on the confusing side, so I'd like to apologize for that. But don't fret, my loves, I shall clear things up. So here's chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and… nope, that's it.**

"Faith, we're going," Alaska demanded.

"Al, you know that I'm not really into sports."

"I don't care. You have to see at least one game of Quidditch before you die."

"Wow, I'm only twelve and I'm already going through my bucket list."

"You sound like a Muggle. Now go get your other scarf, I'm gonna sneak in with you and Blaise."

"Alright, I guess we'll meet you outside the pitch."

Faith stood from the Slytherin table, smiling at Blaise and Draco as she passed them, barely looking up from her Transfiguration book. They both watched her as she left the Great Hall, only snapping out of the trance as the giant doors closed behind her. Pansy laughed.

"You two are absolutely pathetic."

They glared at each other and continued eating in silence.

Faith, Alaska, and Blaise squished their way through the crowd and to the front row, a perfect view of the pitch. Faith took her Transfiguration book back out and continued to read as the Gryffindor team appeared on the field. Alaska almost popped as she tried to hold in her excitement when Harry waved to the crowd with that stupid grin of his.

As the Slytherin team appeared, holding their prized _Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones_ in the air, Alaska hit Faith's arm, finally getting her to look up. She blushed lightly, blaming it on the crisp air, at the sight of Draco just behind Flint, a wicked smirk on his face.

The game began and Faith looked back to her book, blocking out the gasps and shouts of everyone around her. She sighed in annoyance as it began to rain, but smiled as Blaise held an umbrella above her head, continuing to read. Suddenly, Blaise held her down the floor and she glared at him before seeing Draco fly right where she had just been standing, a rogue bludger close behind him. It took her only a few seconds to realize that he was following Harry, who was chasing the snitch.

Faith decided that she wanted to kill Lee Jordan because he was talking so fast, he went from helpful to annoying.

Everything happened so fast. Harry caught the snitch and the bludger smacked him in the arm, shattering his elbow. He fell off of his broom, landing on the ground with a thunk. All of Gryffindor, including Alaska, rushed to the field.

Faith rolled her eyes and dragged Blaise from the pitch, heading back towards the castle. When they got to the Slytherin common room, they sat at the table closest to the corner, preparing themselves for the yells that would be coming from Flint to Draco. Faith looked up at Blaise with a smirk.

"Twenty shillings says that Lockhart took all of the bones from Harry's arm trying to fix it."

"Oh, you're on."

**A/N: Hey guys! That took me way too long to write. Please don't kill me. Sorry it wasn't very eventful, but it gives a teeny bit more of Faith's personality. Um, review, follow, favorite and all that jazz. Have a day!**


End file.
